<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a walk in the park... by TedraKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336722">Just a walk in the park...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/pseuds/TedraKitty'>TedraKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SFW Art [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Transformation, Digital Art, M/M, Prompt Art, Shapeshifting, Soul Bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/pseuds/TedraKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter was desperate to find his soulmate. It was infuriating that he, the best tracker Avengers ever had, was losing the trail so often. Finally he started demanding Bucky let him roam Central Park for a few hours each day to look for their bondmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SFW Art [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a walk in the park...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was supposed to be sleeping and drabbled a one-shot to go with the art for the <em>"Park"</em> prompt...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Winter was desperate to find his soulmate. It was infuriating that he, the best tracker Avengers ever had, was losing the trail so often. Finally he started demanding Bucky let him roam Central Park for a few hours each day to look for their bondmate. It seemed hopeless! </p><p>He was calling it quits, for the day at least. He couldn't help but give a quick mental tug at the bond that had him running in literal circles across the acres of open land. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was close!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Closer, at least, than he'd ever been. Winter spun in dizzying circles, delightedly chasing his tail before racing to find his mate. Half an hour later, he flopped dejectedly in the grass. It was no use. <em>He was a terrible tracker. He'd never find his mate this way.</em></p><p>There was a click as the bond settled, locking in to place with a flood of emotions - happy, scared, annoyed, and amused. He jolted, flinching as talons lightly gripped his hide. </p><p>Well. That was new. He'd never thought to look <strong>up</strong>. </p><p><em>"So, you're the dumbass that's nearly flown my feathers off. Nice to meet'cha. They call me Sam."</em> Winter could feel the amusement and fond affection drifting across the bond.</p><p><strong>"You couldn't have done that earlier?"</strong> He teased gently, and received a light slap of wingtips across his ear. <em>This was gonna be great! </em></p><p>
  <strong>"I can't wait to show the Punk what a great soulmate I've caught! Bucky's gonna love you too." </strong>
</p><p><em>"Great." </em>The sarcasm on this one!<em> "Can't wait to play hide and drool with another set of mutts." </em>Ha! Jokes on him. Winter couldn't wait to see Sam's reaction to Steve's feathered indignation over being mistaken for a dog. </p><p><em>"</em><strong>I'm not a dog you know, I'm a Wolf - birdbrain.</strong>"</p><p>Sam's less than gentle peck was answer enough. "<em>Let's go home.</em>"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little scribble prompted on the <a href="https://discord.gg/wXxPh3Y">WriterBuddies</a><br/>and <a href="https://discord.gg/bxSfVQA">BuckysBarn</a> servers. </p><p>Of course, the inspiration came from <a href="https://discord.gg/3TMPxey">Move Your Seat Up</a> server, they're always so nice when I drop by unannounced! </p><p>As always, a shout out to friends in the <a href="https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n">Stuckony</a> server</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>